Differences: The Philosopher's Stone
by Cinnaknowsbest
Summary: Basically, this is what would happen if Draco wasn't a huge jerk, and he and Harry were friends. This will eventually be slash HPDM so don't like, don't read. Simple as that.
1. First encounter

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he had ever held in his whole life-more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling a bit nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve. "Hogwarts dear?" she said just as Harry was going to speak. "Got the lot here-another young man being fitted up right now in fact"

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face, silvery grey eyes and light blond hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo…" said the boy, "Hogwarts too…?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father i-is getting m-my books next d-d-door and m-my m-mother is looking at w-wands….then we a-are going t-to look at owls…..where are your parents..?" He had a soft voice that permeated nervousness. Harry felt bad for the stuttering boy and a little bit sad as he remembered what happened to his parents.

"They're dead….."

The boy looked horrified "Oh, i-I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry! I-i-I d-d-didn'-t mean t-to-"

"It's alright. I never really knew them."

The boy looked more upset, if anything. "I-i….." He swallowed. "D-do you c-c-come f-f-rom a-a-a wizarding family?"

"My parents were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

He looked at the floor. "I-i-i….hate when p-p-people think that pure-bloods are better than half-bloods."

"I'm sorry, but I was raised by Muggles, so I kinda have-"

"No idea what I'm talking about.-Is he with you?" He nodded off toward Hagrid, who was pointing at two ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"Oh yes, that's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

"Well, I've heard of him. Isn't he a bit…savage?"

"Oh, no he's not as fierce as he looks." Said Harry reassuringly

"Well, if you say so-oh my name's Draco Malfoy by the way…"he said quietly.

"I'm Harry Potter-"he began. Draco's eyes widened. "Are you really?" He suddenly looked skeptical. "Show me your scar then."

Harry lifted his hair to reveal the lightning scar on his forehead. Draco gasped and he looked really excited.

"Wow! I've….always wanted to meet you!"

Then Madam Malkin said "Well that's you done dear" and Harry stepped off the stool, slightly disappointed at having to stop talking to Draco.

Harry looked up at Draco "Well, I suppose I will see you at Hogwarts then?"

The boy nodded. "Bye Harry…" Harry pretended not to notice his shy blush, and left.


	2. Blaise and Colette

(On the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco once again enters the compartment.)

He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the door to the compartment slid open and three people entered. Harry recognized the boy off to one side as Draco Malfoy, the pale boy from Madam Malkin's. The girl was a mirror image of him: pale skin, long blonde hair and grey eyes with a pointed face.

"Oh, hey Draco-" Harry began. The girl cut him off with a scowl.

"We've been hearing all down the train that Harry Potter was in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?" She glowered at Harry. She sneered at Ron. "Oh, don't tell me," Her voice was filled with scorn. "Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley." The darker wizard snickered.

"S-s-sorry about my s-s-s-sister, she can b-b-be very rude." At this Draco gave his sister a scorching glare.

The other boy turned to Harry and said, ignoring Draco's burning stare "Some wizarding families are better than others," The girl and the darker wizard smirked at Ron. "My name is Blaise Zabini, by the way, and this is Colette Malfoy." He extended his hand "I can help you tell the wrong sort of wizards to be around." He sneered at Ron.

At this point Draco was staring at him. His eyes were begging Harry to refuse, and Harry didn't much like the look of the wizard and witch Draco was with so he said "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

The girl scowled, and with a haughty sniff she turned and stalked out. Blaise said "You'd best be careful, or you'll come to a sticky end like your parents. Hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and Draco here, and it'll rub off on you." And followed Colette out, heedless of Draco's snarl.

Draco sighed. "I-I t-t-t-old them y-y-you would r-r-efuse. They w-w-wanted to s-see for t-t-themselves." Draco turned to Ron. "I'm s-s-s-sorry my s-s-s-sister insulted y-y-y-you. She c-c-can be very r-r-r-rude. M-my n-n-name is Draco M-Malfoy, by t-t-the way." Ron looked at Draco in surprise as he extended his hand.

"Ron Weasley." He replied, shaking the offered hand.

The first time, I put this up, I forgot to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed and inspired me to finally finish this. I know, it's really crappy for such a long wait, but i couldn't get myself to like it. Anyway, feel free to leave reviews, and if you feel the need to question me or correct me on something, feel free to do so.


	3. The Sorting

(Cut to the song the Sorting Hat sings)

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see.

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (Though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

(Cut to Draco/Colette being sorted)

"Malfoy, Colette!"

As her name was called, Colette stalked up to the Sorting hat. It had barely touched her head when it screamed "Slytherin!"

Looking smug, as if she had single-handedly won the house cup instead of only being sorted she walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked nervously to hat, jammed it over his head and sat. A while later, when Harry was getting nervous for him, the hat spoke. "A word, please Headmaster." Draco, looking worried, pulled it off and gave it to Dumbledore. After engaging in a quiet conversation with the hat, he ushered Draco to the Gryffindor table. A few people clapped, and Colette was staring in shock over at her twin. Draco looked apologetically at her, and went to sit with the rest of the house.

(skip to this conversation)

As Harry helped himself to treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half and half. "said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch" said Neville, "But the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned-but nothing happened until I was eight.(blah blah you remember the rest of this)

"Hey, Malfoy, you're Pure-blooded aren't you?" asked Neville.

"Well…y-yes I-I-I…I'm a Pureblood V-veela."

"Oh, really?" Seamus, Neville and Ron began to question Draco on his veela heritage and other things about veelas, so Harry listened to Hermione and Percy talking about lessons on his other side. Harry heard Seamus ask about something interesting, though and he began to listen.

"Say, since you're a Veela and all, do you know who your mate is going to be?"

"Usually w-w-we find that out at s-si-ixteen, but in the case our m-m-mate's life is e-endangered, t-t-t-the v-veela part of u-us might i-inform us early. So, no I don't." he sighed, looking sad. "The Sorting Hat knew t-t-hough. It said m-my m-mate was g-going to be a Gryffindor or S-s-Slytherin, so he asked for a special a-arrangement f-f-for the house I w-w-was going t-to be in. I-I-I am going to be in both h-houses until I f-f-figure it out. I'm in Slytherin f-for half the year G-Gryffindor for the r-r-rest."

"That explains why the hat asked to speak to Dumbledore right?" asked Neville

"Y-yes. It n-needed to make s-sure he was okay w-with i-it."

So, once again, please review. My rabid fangirls won't feed themselves. If there is something you want to see happen, please PM me and I will try my best.


	4. Draco Behind The Scenes

(After the part about the ghosts in Ch.: 8)

Draco, however seemed to be well liked among the non-living. Peeves and he established something close to friendship in the first few days, when Draco proved to be almost as mischievous as the poltergeist. Harry and Ron came upon them talking on the second day there.

Peeves came shooting down the corridor, passing a certain blond boy attempting to sneak unnoticed past Filch's office. Peeves came to a stop halfway down, realizing what he'd passed. He followed Draco until they were past, and then said "Malfoy! Sneaking around the castle? How unlike you!"

Draco replied "Quiet Peeves! If I'm going to do this I can't get caught!" he then wheeled around and said, "It has become my personal a-ambition to make that rat-faced Argus Filch have an ulcer, so I have a little plan. If you want to help me, t-then fine, if not _go away_!"

Peeves looked taken aback by his sudden rudeness and lack of stutter. Then he grinned wickedly.

"What a coincidence! I have a plan too. Let's share shall we?"

Draco smiled wolfishly. "Yes, let's. But not here. Follow me!"

They set off, presumably to give Filch an ulcer. Ron stared at Harry. Harry stared back.

"That clever little….he was faking!"

"He's more Slytherin than I thought!"

Please review. I'll explain the lack of stutter later, but without reviews my muse refuses to work. Well, chocolate helps too. But mostly reviews.


	5. Stutter

Later that week Ron and Harry came across Neville Longbottom asking Draco a question that they had strayed away from, in fear of offending Draco.

"Hey, Drake!" Neville said. He had a preoccupied look on his face.

Draco replied with a mumbled "H-Hey Nev."

"Hey um….Draco….I was sort of wondering….why do you stutter?"

Draco seemed surprised. Neville hurriedly began "I'm sorr-"

"I-I-I used t-t-o be mute…I-I got a-a-a surgery at S-St. M-m-mungo's b-b-but they s-s-screwed up. I-It's s-s-supposed t-t-o correct itself by the second t-t-term." He smiled. "I-I figured that m-m-my s-s-stutter would be like…" he bit his lip. "I t-t-think t-t-the Muggle i-i-idiom goes: The elephant i-i-in the room? S-Something l-l-l-ike that. I'm glad s-s-someone a-a-asked about it!" He gave Neville a huge grin, and sauntered off.

Ron looked at Harry and said "Drake? Nev? What are they, dating or something? Talk about pet names,"

And for a reason Harry could not explain, he felt a surge of jealousy at the thought.


	6. Fluffy

(Everything up till now Colette or Blaise take Draco's place.)

(The night of the duel, Blaise opposes Harry)

Ron and Draco had been giving him advice on what to do during the duel, Draco reminding them of spells that they had forgotten, and Ron attempting to be supportive.

Ron had stopped trusting the Malfoy boy ever since his conversation with Peeves.

"He's a Slytherin, mate you really sure you should trust him?" Ron whispered when Draco left the room to check on something they weren't sure of.

"'Course we can. Remember he's a Gryffindor too."

(Blah blah)

"Half past eleven, we'd better go. Hey Malfoy, you with us?"

"Coming."

(Skip 2 this)

"Go away!" Malfoy snarled at Hermione.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow you're so-"

(Whatever fat lady's left the portrait)

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner" it was Filch speaking to Ms. Norris.

Draco motioned for them all to follow him and they scurried to the door away from Filch.

(Neville panics)

"RUN!" Harry yelled and the five of them sprinted down the corridor not looking to see if Filch was following.

(In the charms classroom)

"I think we've lost him." Harry panted leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I-told-you," Hermione gasped "I-told-you,"

"We've got to get back up to Gryffindor tower," Ron said "Quickly as possible."

"Zabini t-tricked you, you know that right?" Draco said to Harry. "That ferret-faced freak never meant to show. Filch knew w-we were going to be there. Z-Zabini must h-h-have tipped him off."

Harry knew Draco was right.

"Let's go!" Neville said fearfully.

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up Peeves-please-you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves please."

"Should tell Filch I should." Said Peeves in a saintly voice, while his eyes glittered wickedly "It's for your own good you know."

"Peeves." Draco spoke. They all looked at him. He motioned and Peeves followed him over. They spoke quietly and Peeves nodded, a wicked grin on his face. Peeves said "You know, Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a poltergeist yourself. I'll do it."

Draco gestured for them to follow at a running pace and they heard Peeves bellow "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"He just gave us away!" Ron wheezed.

"Shut it!" Draco snapped.

(You remember the rest of this)

"Which way did they go Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'"

"Don't mess me about Peeves_, now where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.

"All right-_please_,"

"NOTHING! Haa haa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please. Ha!"

Peeves swooped off and Filch cursed. Harry felt Draco tug at his robes' sleeves.

"What?" He turned, and then saw, quite clearly,-what.

They were in a corridor. The forbidden third floor corridor. Now they knew why it was forbidden. Harry thought for a moment he had walked into a nightmare. This was just too much. He stared into the eyes of a monstrous three headed dog, a dog that filled the space between ceiling and floor. Three pairs of twitching noses, rolling mad eyes and enormous jaws filled with enormous teeth.

Draco snarled at it, and then he looked over at the rest of them. "Get out of here. Fast. Move!" He shoved Ron to the door.

"Go. Out. Now. Move it Longbottom! Hurry up Miss Granger." His voice got them all over their shock at seeing the massive dog. They fled the corridor, and flew through the halls, back to Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady was back. She looked at them in surprise. "Where on earth have you all been?"

"Doesn't matter." said Draco, his voice a low growl. "Pig snout."

They all piled in once the portrait moved. They sat there in silence, until Ron spoke "What do they think they're doing, keeping that thing in there?"

"Didn't you all see what it was standing on?" Draco asked curiously.

"The floor? I'm sorry; I was too busy with its heads."

"_No_ not the floor," said Hermione, her bad temper back. "You didn't use your eyes did you? It was standing on a trapdoor! It was obviously guarding something."

(You remember the rest of this)

Please review and thanks to the people who did. You're the reason why I love Potterheads. And thanks to my followers and whatnot. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. Troll

(At the Hallowe'en feast)

Harry was just helping himself to jacket potatoes when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know."

Then he sunk to the floor in a dead faint.

(Skip to this)

As they jostled past frightened Hufflepuffs Draco appeared at their side, startling them and grabbing the sleeves of their robes, and said "Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll."

They both looked at him. Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right! But Percy better not see us."

(Skip)

"The key's in the lock. We could lock the troll in." Draco mused.

"Be quick…" Harry muttered.

Draco motioned for them to stay back, flashed forward and shut the door, locking it in two swift motions. Flushed with success, Draco said "Now let's go and-"

He was interrupted by a high-pitched scream coming from the door he'd locked.

"Ah….damn I knew it wasn't going to be that easy."

None of them wanted to go in the room and face a troll, but as it was their fault Hermione was now locked in the room with it. Harry rushed to open the door, fumbling the lock in his panic.

Hermione was sitting against the wall looking as if she were about to faint as the troll clumsily advanced, knocking sinks off the walls.

"Confuse it!" Ron shouted, seizing a tap and tossing it at the wall.

The troll went still, blinking stupidly at the noise. It swung around searching for the source of the sound. Its eyes landed on Draco, Ron and Harry. It paused, then made up its tiny mind and walked to them, its footfalls echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Harry taunted, throwing a metal pipe at it. It did not appear to notice the pipe, but thick as it was, it could still hear, and Harry had purposefully been loud. It turned its ugly snout toward him instead of Ron, giving Draco room enough to circle around it.

"Come on Hermione! Run!" Despite his best efforts, Hermione seemed to be petrified with shock and terror, her mouth open in a silent scream.

All their shouting seemed to be driving the troll mad. It howled and started towards Ron, who being closest, had no way of escaping.

Harry then did the most brave and stupid thing in the entire history of Gryffindor. He took a running leap, and managed to get a hold around the troll's neck. Now, the troll may not have noticed Harry hanging on to it, but even a troll will notice if you stick eleven inches of wood up its nose, and Harry had been holding his wand when he jumped. Consequently, it ended up jammed in the troll's left nostril, where it remained quite stuck.

Ron and Draco both panicked, and fired off spells at the same time. Draco hit it with a partial freezing charm which only put its legs out of commission. Ron, on the other hand, had another go at the "_Wingardium Leviosa" _ and was as shocked as any when the club that they had not noticed the troll dropping rose into the air, turned over and dropped with a sickening crack onto its owners head. The troll, with a thud that caused the room to shake, fell flat on its face.

They waited in shocked silence. Hermione was first to speak. "Is it…dead?"

"No," replied Draco uncertainly "Just knocked out I think. Er-are you all right?"

"Yes thank you."

"And you Harry? Are you okay Ron?" he asked, turning to his fellow Gryffindors.

They both nodded, and in that moment Professor McGonagall, Professors Snape and Quirrell burst into the room.

"Ah well," thought Draco "And now to deal with the aftermath."

(After this it proceeds the same way as in the book, except Hermione mentions Draco's part in disabling the troll, Draco earns them an extra five points, and Draco is friends with Hermione along with Ron and Harry.)

_SO SORRY_ for the long wait. I was using my time converting a few Twihards into Potterheads. Our ranks are growing! Soon we will take over the world! *Evil laughter*

I didn't say that! Just ignore the taking over the world bit, that's good, skip it thank you very much. Please review. I NEED REVEIWS! Oh, and thanks to people who _did_ review, you people are awesome! And yes, I know I suck.


	8. Remedial Potions and bad dicoveries

Due to the abysmal Potions marks Draco knew Harry, Ron and many of the Gryffindors were getting, the Half-Gryffindor had begun a Remedial Potion class. At the end of the second week, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had begged to be allowed to attend. Those interested had to wait to be let in on Monday and Tuesday, but the way Draco taught, they got it better.

Padme Patil, Parvarti's twin sister in Ravenclaw had said "It's like Professor Snape explains it specifically to confuse us." To which Draco replied "He may well have. He wouldn't want to pass up a chance to take points off of you, now would he?"

Even students from higher grades, like Fred, George and Lee Jordan learned from Draco's classes. The boy was a Potions expert. Being Snape's godson must have paid off, because he was definitely the Potions master's favored student, and the best at it.

His Potions abilities and his teaching the "Abysmal" (In Draco's words) Students finally melted the ice between Ron and Draco, creating friendship and something close to trust. He turned out to have much the same work ethics as Hermione, but with Harry and Ron's sense of humor. Things were good and it was with a start that Harry realized he had been at Hogwarts for two months. Perhaps it was because he was so busy with Quidditch practice, homework and remedial Potions. Things for a while were very good for a while until one cold November day…

"You're _joking._ Harry, please tell me he's joking." Ron looked imploringly at his best friend, but all Harry said was "Well, it is his choice. I can't tell him not to, if he wants her to come."

The blond Slythendor had just told them his father was bringing his pet snake, Crystal to Hogwarts. Ron thought Draco was completely mental, and voiced this opinion immediately. Draco, however seemed not to care at all. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Crystal will be sleeping in our dormitory," at this Ron interrupted with "She'll eat Scabbers if she comes in there!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said "She is very well trained, and doesn't trust any food unless I give it to her. She won't eat your rat, and even if she does, I thought you said Scabbers was useless?" He arched an eyebrow, and Ron admitted defeat. Draco beamed at him, and Ron tried very hard to keep the horror off his face at the thought of living with a snake.

When Ron left the room he thought he heard Ron mutter "Mental Slytherin….."

Two days after the arrival of Crystal, Ron was about to enter the Gryffindor boy's dorm when they found Seamus barring their way. "I-I wouldn't go in if I were you two…it's…too creepy…" He shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, unsure of what had shaken him so badly.

"That…Half-Slytherin…he…he's a Parselmouth…" He shuddered "Heard him in there speaking to that…that foul _creature_…" Ron gaped.

"A what?" Harry inquired.

"A Parselmouth! He can talk to snakes!"

"So, I'll bet loads of people here can do it," He replied, resolving not to tell Ron about his own ability to speak to snakes, after careful consideration of Ron's actions and confusing worry.

"No it's a really rare gift" Said Dean Thomas, who had silently appeared beside Seamus, looking somber. "And the problem is, well…" he lowered his voice "You-Know-Who was one, and the Malfoy family were big supporters. I mean, it's the mark of a dark wizard, and everybody knows that Parselmouths never do anything good. He's probably going to be trouble."

Harry's insides squirmed. "I don't believe that! Draco isn't like that. And not all of them can be bad, because…" he broke off, embarrassed.

"Because what?" Dean probed, seeming confused.

"Never mind that!" He snapped, flushing. "I just know that there are some who turned out good_!" I hope…_

Okay, I know that Draco isn't a Parselmouth, but I haven't been very creative, and I just felt like making him talk to snakes okay! Please review! I feel so unloved! *Sobs*

Sorry just an emotional moment. Thanks to my followers and those that favorited.


	9. Author's note

I already know what you think, but I'm here to dispel all your worries, as I have had that happen to me before(oh, how I've come to loathe the author's note) . No, I am NOT, I repeat, I AM NOT giving up on this story. I merely want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. With the work I have from high school, writing is very difficult to do, and recently my lovely computer contracted a virus. It kept deleting my files, even the ones containing school work (which did not please my teachers), and I had to delete all of them, including new chapters for all of my fanfics. Yes, I was even dusting off Differences when the Great Deletion happened. It was rather frustrating for me, but now I am back and working on new chapters for all. So please forgive Cinnaknowsbest, she meant no harm. And I promise to update all of them in return for you all not hunting me down. Soon, you will be able to bask in the glory of my slash, so please be patient.

-Yours truly,

Cinnaknowsbest


End file.
